Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) Chapter 1
by Poopedoo
Summary: this chapter is about elsa and anna the two close sisterhood , they both love each other as a sister . Her sister Elsa is a Queen and she quite busy with her work as a Queen . Anna is Elsa younger sister is a Princess she don't have a lot of works she always do her own thing . one day they was do something that they shouldn't and what happens next ? it will be continue


**Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) | Chapter 1**

*Please noted that all the stories is a continuation story from chapter one to the newest chapter

dialog - 'ABC'  
on mind - "ABC"

**CHAPTER 1**

It's 8am in the morning , Elsa enters her office room . a lot of work she needs to done by today . she needs to meet real people from another country to visit her land , meeting for contract of the partnership business , do some paperwork for Arendelle supply and demand and all the things about Arendelle , she couldn't deny it , it's a Queen job .

'fuh finally' *sigh . Elsa completed her works . she looks at the digital clock on the wall in her office (6.30pm) . 'Ahhhh' she leaned her body in the chair she was sitting on and look at the ceiling . after a few minute , she stands and stacking the papers on the desk . she exits the office and walk to her room . she touches her shoulder and massaging it as she fell exhausted . 'if I could get a massage , it would be better' on the hallway , she stopped . stood right in front of Anna's bedroom , she knew Anna didn't sleep yet because she saw the flashing lights under the door . Elsa wonder what is Anna doing in the room . a small smile etched on her face. she takes a deep breath before she knock Anna's door , the mix feeling between tired and happy . knock knock knock 'Anna...' the door quickly open . the black figure behind the bright lightening appear . Elsa saw her younger sister's eyes looking at her . she gazed at Anna bright blue eyes . Anna big smile could explain that she's excited seeing her sister . 'Elsa...! she jumps and hugs her sister tightly . 'whooh , okay its enough princes , what are doing? alone in this room, don't you feel bored ?' Anna released a hug and look at her sister . Elsa place her right hand at Anna shoulder and the other hand grabs Anna waist . her eyes look up and down at Anna wearing a light green pajamas with a pink ribbon under her chest . Anna is answering 'of course I am but that's not gonna happen when you're here...' (convincing face) . 'I wish you mean it' Elsa put her face down because lately she spend her time much to work 'I don't mind Elsa , I'd understand...Arendelle need you. If you leave your work because of me what will happen to our land ? she takes her sister's hand and slowly pull it to the bed . both sit on the bed . Elsa takes Anna hands 'yes you're right but I'm scared if you feel a bit lonely or ...' Anna interrupted her sister , she put her index finger at Elsa lips 'shhhhh, Elsa like I said..' her voice a bit louder to tell her sister that she really means it . she continued 'I understand about it you no need to worry about me , you think to much Elsa , I know you're tired right?' Anna softly pull out the crown at the top of her sister's hair and glove , she put both carefully on the table beside her bed . Anna changed the topic 'you look tired Elsa , do you want something relaxing ? Elsa puts a smile on her face 'yeah of course , I want something can make me feel better' 'how about some massage?' 'that's what exactly cross on my mind after I done my work , how did you know?' Elsa wonders . 'it just accidentally , I'm not Edward Cullen to read your mind...but sometimes it does' both laughing . 'Anna before you gonna message me , I better take a shower' Elsa get up from the bed . 'can I follow?' (flirty face) Elsa smile and shake her head 'no, you stay here . can I use your bathroom Princes?' . 'with my honor your Majesty' Anna bow to Elsa 'New towel inside the rack' Anna wink her right eyes . Elsa scrolls her eyes up and shake her head , because of her sister delinquency .

30 minute later…..

Elsa covers up her body with a towel and come out of a bathroom , her face looks so fresh 'sorry cause it take too long Princess' Anna look at Elsa stunning because that was the first time she ever saw almost all of Elsa. "wow she's perfect" . 'Anna…' Elsa calls her name , Anna wake from that stunned look 'Yes..I-uh I don't mind' ."she smells good" Anna stacking the pillows quickly prepare a place for her sister , Anna feels something weird on her heartbeat (nervous) .'okay now I want you to lay on here' she pointed her finger at the bed . Elsa moves . Anna talk inside "wait not this way" 'ELSA WAIT !' Elsa stopped and shocked 'WHY ? what's wrong ?' 'nothing's wrong , which part you want me to massage ?' 'on the shoulders Anna , you scared me' Elsa shake her head . 'I'm sorry , I need you to lay your body downward' Elsa did as she was told . 'I'm sure you'll ask me to massages you everyday after this' (laughing) . 'Anna I'll judge you after the massage season okay' (smile) Elsa feels her warmed sister's hands start to massage her shoulders "Her skin is so soft and flawless" Anna push Elsa shoulder a bit harder , to make sure Elsa feels her massage . Elsa laughs 'ha-ha Anna that's ticklish' Anna smile 'its just a beginning' then Anna push Elsa shoulder a bit rough (cynical smile) . 'Anna this is much better...ahhhh' Elsa breath roughly . now she feel the pain is slowly gone 'now I admit you've a skill in massage' Anna smile when she knew her sister is getting better , no pain . 'like I said' .  
After 15minutes Anna massages her sister when Elsa is about to sleep , Anna got an idea . she pulls off Elsa towel and start to move her hands all over her sister back with a very smooth massaging movement . Elsa shock and ashamed . she didn't wear anything and Anna saw her... she couldn't even imagine it . she's fully naked now and feels uncomfortable but Anna message couldn't make her do anything but she wants more . the more she got the more she feel better . 'I think you need a whole body massage Elsa compared to what you've done for today' . 'it would be much better , wow lucky me I get a free full body massage from Anna's Spa?' Elsa tease her younger sister . 'who said it's free ? nothing is free in this world nowadays , you need to pay me Elsa' Anna sits on the top of Elsa and tickle her sister . 'Anna stop it...stop it and give me my towel' Anna stopped 'there's no towel . I've been throwing it away' Anna continued tickling her sister . Elsa can't stand anymore and quickly grab the pillow beside her to cover up her body and turn facing her sister who's sitting on her body 'Anna you're too much' they both giggle . 'not that much' she pulls the pillow 'Anna no… no… no..no!' Elsa pulls the pillow harder using both of her hands . 'don't be shame just let it go… let it go…' Anna make the song rhythm of let it go and pull it roughly . 'Anna this is not fair okay' (laughing) . 'yes I did it ! so this is what the Queen looks like' Anna tease her sister . 'If this is what the Queen looks like how about the princess?'Elsa meets Anna eyes , she gets up and grip Anna waist tightly and bring Anna close to her . Anna gazed Elsa bright blue eyes and kiss Elsa lips . Elsa speechless . Her younger sister warmth kiss makes her feel passionate because she never kiss by someone else before , this is the first time ever in her life . Elsa slowly responds to Anna kiss . when a cold and warmth kiss was combined , it makes them feel more passionated . Anna feels different because she never felt the cold kiss before and she likes it . Anna puts her hands around Elsa neck . suddenly someone knocks the door . Anna quickly push Elsa 'get yourself under the blanket Elsa' Anna spoke slowly and show hand signs (panic) . Elsa gets under the blanket and rushing act like nothing happen . 'Princess Anna dinner is ready' Kai their servant yelling outside the door . Anna exhales and clearing her throat 'okay I'll be there in a few minutes , thanks Mr Kai' 'My pleasure Princess Anna , Urmm…Princess Anna did you know where is Queen Elsa? because there's no answer from her room' Anna looks at Elsa , they both giggles slowly 'she's here with me Mr Kai , we'll be there soon' Elsa answered Mr Kai 'year we'll be there Mr Kai thank you' to convince Mr. Kai that she's really in the room with Anna . They both laugh . 'put on your cloths Elsa' Anna threw a few pieces of cloths she takes from the wardrobe . Elsa gets up from Anna's bed . Elsa wear the black satin pajamas and button up her satin she smile and shake her head 'this is crazy Anna , you should look at your face when the door is knocked' Anna answer her older sister while she busy tidying the bed 'yarh this is real crazy ! lucky you , I ask you to get under the blanket , if he get in here you'll be safe' Elsa scroll her eyes up 'but he didn't' she look at the mirror and tight her hair . Anna pick up Elsa Work cloths (Queen Cloths) Elsa look at Anna from the mirror was picking up her cloths 'Thanks Anna' Anna look at Elsa , wonder how Elsa knew that she was picking up the cloths ? then Anna looks at the mirror 'uh-oh haha no problem' (realized) Elsa watching her through the mirror. 'okay I'm done let's dinner!' Anna run to Elsa 'faster Elsa , I'm starving' she grab her sister's hand and exit the room .

INT. DINNING ROOM  
They eat . Anna feels a bit weird because it's silences in the dining room , like eating in the library . Then she looks at Elsa , Elsa looks serious , her head lowered and forehead wrinkled . "she seems thinking about something , she's not focus on her dinner" Elsa playing with the spoon and fork 'Elsa… are you okay?' Anna asked Elsa with her worrying face . Elsa rises her eyebrows , look at Anna and swallowed saliva before answering Anna 'Urmpph , I'm okay' Elsa gives a big smile . Anna knew Elsa give her a fake smile 'Okay , good' . They continue to eat . Elsa gets up from her seat 'I'm full , thanks for the dinner' she talks to their servants but she didn't finish the meal . Anna frowns , look down at her meal and put down her spoon and fork slowly . she grasps her hand tightly . Elsa looks at Anna and saw Anna grasping her hand tightly , Anna doesn't look at her . 'Goodnight Anna' Anna answer shortly 'Night' to her sister . Elsa walks away to her room . Anna look at her reflection in the window in front of her table (wonder) 'what I've done?' she spoke to herself slowly . she closes her eyes and take a deep breath then she gets up from her seat , say thanks to their servants and walk to her room .

**will be continued ...**


End file.
